First Kisses
by Kevin Michaelis
Summary: A smut and reader insert (from first person) with Sebastian. You sit down on night to write a smut about your wild fantasies of Sebastian. He decides to make them come true.


I sat at my desk scribbling down the words that flowed through my head like water. There was a knock on the door. Before I could answer it opened and Sebastian stepped into the room. He came over to my side and started to kiss my hair. "Yes Sebastian?"

"What are you writing?"

"A story."

"About what?" He questioned in between kisses.

"Umm... something." I was writing a short story smut about Sebastian and I. The last thing I wanted was for him of all people to read it. I closed my book, set my pen down and turned to Sebastian. "Why don't we go to sleep now?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me and took me up in bridal style. "Wah?! Sebastian! Put me down where are you going?!" He layed me on the bed and tucked me in so tight that I couldn't move. He made his way over to my book and took it up to read.

"Put that down Sebastian! Do not read it!" He ignored my cries and began to read it. I finally broke free as soon as he was finish only to burry my head in my hands. "Tsk tsk tsk. How disappointing my love. And here I thought that you were pure and simple but it seems as though I was wrong." He crawled up on the bed slowly to intimidate me. "What a cute expression you're making." Sebastian smirked at me as his gloved fingers traced my face. His crimson eyes seemed to eat away my soul. He pressed his lips on to mine and began to suck air out of me. His tongue slipped into my mouth and made pathways. My hands moved to his face and tried to push him off me. This gave Sebastian the advantage to trap them at my side.

The need for air became greater but Sebastian didn't move an inch. He took more and more air from me. When I felt like I would faint and collapse from lack of air he pushed me up harder against the head of the bed and squeezed my hands to wake me up. Finally, he pulled away. I collapsed into his arms, gasping like crazy for air as he stroked my hair.

"How was your first kiss my love? You were waiting long enough for it."

"...My heart is beating abnormally. My hands...there all sweaty...and...my mind. My mind...I can't think straight. My lungs don't know if they should...or shouldn't take in air…" My breathing was heavy as I tried to recollect myself after what just happened. "Why did you make that come true? Why did you make every last word on that page reality?"

"So even during that kiss you could still consciously tell that I was doing everything you wrote? Then that means your mind wasn't engaged enough." Sebastian finished with a smirk. He cupped my face and started to lean in. "No wait!"

"Why? You're making me grow impatient." His nose touched mine. "I want to paint that pure white soul of yours black as the night. You'll let me do so won't you?" I smiled awkwardly at him. "Come on Sebastian. Lets sleep now."

"That's the last thing on the agenda for tonight. After all, I don't sleep." He planted a gentle kiss on my forehead that made me melt completely into his embrace. "Sebastian." I moaned his name in his ear as he nibbled playfully on my neck. I dug my nails into his bare, manly back and pulled him closer to my body. Sebastian pushed me up harder against the wall and vigorously kissed me. He forced his tongue inside my mouth and explored every corner. His hands roamed my body and began to travel up. My hands followed his and soon were pinned above my head. I moaned as Sebastian's hands then traveled back down slowly, which made me moan louder. He started sucking hard on my tongue. My moans turned into loud, helpless groans. He bit my lip so that blood began to run from it, happily lapped it up and sucked more out of it.

Sebastian's mouth traveled down to my collarbone. " No...Don't Sebastian."

"Don't what?" He smirked at me.

"Don't touch there."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because I can't take an—" I inhaled sharply as my head jerked back. Sebastian had disobeyed me and bit down hard on my collarbone. His fangs digged deeper into the skin every second. He kissed me to shut me up. Then he went to my earlobe and blew into it. I cowarded. He brought my head closer and gripped it so I could not escape as he licked my ear. A small squeak erupted from my mouth. "Shh. You're a bit too loud my love." He began to nibble on my earlobe before planting butterfly kisses on my chest.

"We could go until morning." He said.

"Please Sebastian, I beg that you don't." I said in a hardly audible voice.

"You're acting like you don't want this." My heartbeat was abnormal. Having Sebastian in front of me, holding me, touching and kissing me, everything about him made me aroused. I was ready for anything he did. Anything and everything—except pulling apart from me. He tried to but I pulled his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Continue." He chuckled slightly and kissed my chest, making a tiny moan escape. Sebastian kissed me passionately and I slowly found myself kissing him back. I played with his hair as he pushed my head closer. His tongue entered my mouth once again and we battle for dominance. Sebastian won and I began to inhale his breath. He broke the kiss, gasping for breath. "I love it when you do that to me." He kissed me sweetly this time. "Say my name." I bowed my head slightly, being a bit timid. "Come on, say it!" I blushed and he sighed. "You like teasing me especially like this don't you?" He said in a low, seductive, voice. I blushed even harder and shivered at his touch when he stroked my hair. Pushing me harder against the wall I moaned. "Se…" His eyes flashed demonic. "Please don't make me do this." He smirked at my pleads. "If you say it I'll leave you alone." I knew it was all a lie so I challenged him. "Make me." This made Sebastian do an animalistic growl which which really turned me on. "You drive me crazy." Sebastian kissed me once again and started to grind himself against me. I arched my back. "Sebas…" I caught myself just in time. But this frustrated Sebastian even more. He grinded harder and began to play with me.

Not being able to contain my excitement anymore, I actually had an orgasm. "Sebastian~" I moaned. "Finally. Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He said with a closed eye smile. My breath was very heavy. "It was…. I actually enjoyed that." Sebastian smirked and laid down next to me. He pulled my body closer to his and started playing with my hair while humming a tune to lull me to sleep.


End file.
